The present invention relates to a de-vibration element for a handle portion of a motor saw, having a coil spring attached between the saw body and the handle portion by attachment means provided at each end of the spring.
Elements of this kind are commonly used in motor saws in order to minimize the transmission of vibrations from the saw body to the handle portion. In such known elements both ends of the spring are rigidly attached to the respective portion of the motor saw. The spring is dimensioned to provide the required stability at high load which results in the disadvantage that it is too rigid when the load is small, which in practice, occurs when the engine runs idle or at runaway speed. This means that the vibration level of the handle portion during small loads will be higher than would be preferable.